


My Brothers Keeper

by Azamatic



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azamatic/pseuds/Azamatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hunt for a cure takes a turn for the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Brothers Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a good friend :)
> 
> I feel that the ending is incredibly rushed. But in any case, please let me know what you honestly think of it :)

Jason could sense it ever since they left the city. Every now and then, he would get the distinct feeling that there was someone, or something watching them. From behind doors, to down alleyways, he just couldn’t shake the feeling that they were being followed. He couldn’t think such things though. Pythagoras had just got word that a very rare herb that can be found deep in the forests of Calydon that is rumoured to have numerous healing abilities that rivalled all of today’s medicines. Perhaps it could be what they have been looking for to help cure Medusa.

Jason knew very well that for Pythagoras to go travelling to the forests, on his own, was practically suicide, so Jason immediately stepped in and offered to escort him there and back. Hell, it wasn’t like he had anything to do anyway!

“Make sure you have everything you need, Pythagoras! It’s a 3 day trek to the forests and I really don’t fancy walking all the way back to Atlantis if you’ve forgotten anything.”

It was just after they had left via the southern gate that he felt it first. In that split second, that moment when you catch it in the corner of your eye, he turned on his heel to see a blur of the hooded figure escape into a nearby street. This had unnerved Jason greatly, he knew this would bode ill for this expedition.

When they neared the end of the first day, the stopped and set up camp for the night in the middle of a calming little oasis. It offered plenty of shade and a good supply of clean water so they could refill their skins and bathe after travelling in the ungodly heat. Pythagoras wasn't too effected by the heat as he had lived in Atlantis for quite some time. Jason on the other hand was the exact opposite. His face lit up the moment he saw the water. He quickly stripped off all his clothes and dove straight in, eager to wash the hair that was now caked to his skin from sweating so much. The effect was instantaneous, he instantly felt refreshed and clean again, but god knows how long it will last. He came out of the water, droplets falling down each crease of his chisled torso, dried and dressed himself, then went to see what Pythagoras was up to.

He found him sitting next to the small fire that he must have made whilst Jason was bathing. He was in a deep trance like state, just staring continually into the flames.

“Are you alright, Pythagoras?” Jason asked with a calming, yet concerning sound in his voice.

“Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?” he replied almost instantly.

“Come on Pyth, I know you far to well. I know when something is troubling you, so come on, what is it? You know you can tell me.” Jason said, trying to break Pythagoras's resistance.

“It's this herb we're going after. I fear it may have little or no effect whatsoever with Medusa. This is a curse placed on her by the gods after all, no herb, no matter how rare or common could possibly lift her burden. Im doing this purely for the fact that it gives Hercules that tiniest bit of hope.”

“If you're doing this because doing so is giving Hercules hope, then you must have hope yourself that this herb might offer some release.” he said with a reassuring smile.

It seamed to break the tension a bit. Pythagoras slowly moved his gaze from the fire, over to where Jason was sitting beside him.

“You know, Jason, you never fail to make me feel like I can do anything. Are you sure you don't possess magic of some sort ?” If you say that I must have hope, then I must believe it.”

This made a small smile etch itself into Jason's face. He got up to go over to where his sleeping mat was layed out. He place a strong, reassuring hand on Pythagoras's shoulder before moving away and falling asleep.

There was just enough light left in the day to see what was around him. As Jason lay down and turned on his side, he saw it again. He saw the faintest blur of someone retreating behind a rocky ledge that overlooked where they were sleeping. Could this have been the same person that Jason had felt was watching them in Atlantis? Could they have been followed all the way out here?

He awoke Pythagoras an hour or so before dawn as he thought it would be best to travel as far as they could whilst the temperature was nice and cool. 

They covered many miles, quite comfortably before the midday sun started to take effect. He reached round for his water skin and began to take big gulps when Pythagoras's hand quickly snatched it away.

“Oi! Be careful. You have to make this last until we come across another source of water, which could be miles and miles away.

They finally reached the borders of the forest of Calydon shortly before dusk. Jason thought that if he somehow managed to stay awake through the night, then he might be able to catch a better glimpse of who it was that was following them.

Morning broke with a refreshing coldness to it that Jason welcomed gladly. He was also relieved when he went through the entire night without seeing this supposed follower as well.

They rested a little and ate before going in, cautiously, to the forest. The forest put the fear of god into Pythagoras and this, Jason picked up quickly. He hesitated before they went in.

“What's the matter, Pythagoras?”

He replied, with one hand on a nearby tree. “The stories that exist about this forest make it feel like it is a place that no human should want to go to willingly.”

“Don't forget why you're hear though. You said you had hope that this herb could offer some form of a cure. So let's have hope that it's here somewhere.”

It felt like they had spent hours upon hours in there, countless times saying “is this it” or “I think I've found”. The frustration was getting all to much for Pythagoras, who let out the most inhuman like scream that echoed into all corners of the forest.

“How can I be this great genius if I cannot find one little herb! It has to be here, it NEEDS to be here somewhere.”

“Calm down, Pythagoras. You're really starting to scare me now.”

“Oh I am sorry. It's just that this is probably the last thing I can handle with trying to find a cure. If there is nothing here, then I'm afraid there really isn't anything I can do.” Pythagoras replied.

“Pythagoras, you really have done everything you can to try and find a cure for Medusa. But this herb clearly isn't here.” Jason said, trying to make Pythagoras feel the least bit comforted.

“No, it is not here.”

Pythagoras and Jason quickly spun round on their heels as they realised that none of them had said that reply. They were filled with shock at who they were looking at. It was Circe.

“You must know you can never kill a Witch of Colchis, well, not one as powerful as me!”

“What...how the....how did you know we would be here?” Jason and Pythagoras answered almost at the same time.

“Ahhhh well, looks certainly can be deceiving.”

She passed her hand in front of her face and it morphed into one of a young man. The same young man that had happened to tell Pythagoras about where to go looking for this 'herb'.

“You city folk really are the most gullible people I've ever encountered! I'm beginning to wonder whether disguising myself was really necessary.” Circe replied, with a smirk wiped right across her face, clearly evident at how well her plan had worked out.

“What is the meaning of this. Why have you lured us all the way out here?” Jason was trying to restrain himself from running Circe through with the sword that his hand was tightly gripping.

“Lets just call it revenge. Revenge for trying to kill me. Now you will truly know what happens if you cross one of us.” Circe said this in a tone that had left Jason with a deep, sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

She reached out her hand and started to mutter something in a language that Jason could not understand or make out. It was clear that whatever she was saying was having an impact on him.

Jason could feel himself loosing control of his arms. He could feel them reaching for the sword at his side. They drew it out and he turned around to face Pythagoras. After that, it all happened in a flash.

Without warning or feeling, Jason could feel himself lunge forward and put his sword deep into Pythagoras's stomach. The effect was instantaneous as Jason soon regained control over himself as he realised what he had done. He turned around to see where Circe was, but she was nowhere to be seen.

Jason rushed on over to Pythagoras, who by now was writhing on the floor in a pool of crimson red blood that was seeping into the earth. He looked on in horror at what he had done. He quickly ripped off his shirt and pressed it firmly against his friends stomach to stop the bleeding. But this made Pythagoras cry out in pain even more. This made Jason break down in a flood of tears.

“Im sorry, I'm so sorry Pythagoras. I didn't mean to do it.” Jason said as if to make amends before his friends passing.

Pythagoras was now starting to loose consciousness. “I know Jason. Just keep that pressed against me and the bleeding will soon stop.”

By now, Jason's eyes were red raw and he found himself with a pounding headache, the type you get when you have cried far too much. He propped Pythagoras up against a nearby tree and hurrily started to gather up a few common herbs to make a basic medicine to try and help his friend. Being bored out of his mind in Atlantis gave Jason an opportunity to pick up everything Pythagoras had told him about the medicinal and healing properties of certain herbs.

Jason soon whipped up a tonic that had put Pythagoras into a deep sleep which should help to reduce the bleeding and help him through the worst of the pain.

Jason continued to watch him throughout the night, shifting over whenever he heard a whisper from Pythagoras. He was relieved to see that the blood had stopped gushing out, even if that did mean he'd lost his favourite shirt in the process. He woke up many hours later, to find that he had been holding Pythagoras's hand the hole night. He also found that Pythagoras was wide awake and looking a lot better than the night before.

Jason said in an instant, “Well, how are you now?”

“I feel fine, like nothing has ever happened! It seems you were paying attention to everything I have told you about medicine. You saved me Jason, thank you.

They both noticed that they still had hold of each others hand. Pythagoras was the fist to break the silence. “It look liked you had been up all night, so I didn't want to disturb you. You were a great comfort to me, I really don't know what I would do without you.” He said all this whilst looking at Jason, and then looking at their joined hands.

“I'd do anything for you, Pythagoras. You're like the brother I never had.”

The biggest smile crept over Pythagoras's face. “Likewise Jason, likewise” Pythagoras replied before drifting off back to sleep.


End file.
